Amaterasu and Ami Tales, A Fairy Tailed Adventure
by Okami-neechan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when some Fairy Tail mages meet two goddesses? Join Amaterasu and Ami, along with their "close" friends as they join Fairy Tail soon after meeting a few of their mages, when they knocked on the goddesses front door in the forest. Bad at Summaries.


**Hi everyone, this is my first Fairy Tail Fan Fiction and i'm reallllllly Excited!**

**Amaterasu: Konichiwa, I'm going to be Starring in this story(I don't *cough* come from this *cough* story.)**

**Ami: Minna, me too! (God do I have to act this way...)**

**Ultear: Now Ms. Creator I hope you wouldn't forget about me now would you *Grins evily***

**Okami: No, Ultear I wouldn't *sweat-drop***

**Amaterasu: Heeeyyy Emerald. *Blush* C-could you give t-the disclaimer?**

**Emerald: Sure. Okami doesn't own Fairy Tail, nor does she own the characters Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and she also kinda doesn't own Amaterasu(Because none of Amaterasu's Game power or wolf form is used.)**

**Okami: Yeah! She's not based off the Game Okami, sooo Enjoy!**

* * *

**Was there ever a time when things seemed so natural that it was like a dream land? Well it wasn't like that in the guild Fairy Tail, nor was it like that for two girl teens and their lot of friends. Amaterasu Okami, a 16 year-old girl, is the Sun Goddess and no one knows except her close friends. Ami Okami, also a 16 year-old girl was her twin, unlike Amaterasu couldn't use Sun Goddess magic but she could use Earth magic. The two girls close friends were Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, Emerald, Gray and, the opposite of Amaterasu, Death Goddess Ultear. Though Amaterasu has magic used my many mages in Earthland, the magic they use is a combination of Ultear and Amaterasu's magic, but its weaker than where it originated from. Here's the tale of when this group of people meet the mages of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**The forest, it was where they lived and it was where the Fairy Tail mages went to investigate. A mysterious person put up a request on the guild board to investigate a strange, but beautiful, house located within the depths of the woods. They wanted to know if it was occupied or not because they wanted it for themselves, and if it was occupied they would try to buy it off of the owner. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy the cat, accepted the request and are on their way to check out the house.**

**"Wow, this place is almost as huge as my parents mansion" said the blonde in awe.**

**"I wonder if they have a stash of fish in there somewhere..." said the blue cat drooling.**

**"Well, let's go find out Happy" replied the salmon hair teen to the blue cat.**

**"All you think about if food, Dragon breath" said the other teen with dark blue hair.**

**"What'd you say Ice Block?!" said Natsu.**

**"You heard me Lizard!" Gray retorted, only wearing his boxers.**

**"Snow Cone!"**

**"Pink Lover!"**

**"It's Salmon yo-"**

**"Enough!" the scarlet haired teen said angrily as she knocked both of their head against each other knocking them out cold.**

**"Erza, Look!" Lucy stated as they got closer to the mansion.**

**Erza looked at the huge mansion that stood right in front of her and she boldly went and knocked on the front door, only to receive no answer. Suddenly they heard heavy running coming from inside the mansion.**

**"Ami, Get back here so I can give you a proper beating" a girl said from behind the door.**

**"Noooo! Your just gonna put me into that torturous room again" another girl yelled as they ran past the door again.  
**

**Gray and Natsu who were now awake stood and ran to the door and put their ear up to it. Erza and Lucy also stood there until the two girls from inside stopped, Happy was too busy thinking about fish to even care. After waiting awhile Erza finally went up to the door again and knocked on it, and a girl with long white hair and red eyes opened the door.**

**"Hello, may i help you?" the girl stated nicely.**

**"Ah, yes my name is Erza Scarlet and with me are Happy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. We have come from the Fairy Tail Guild and would like to ask you a few questions about the house, if its alright with you." she sated boldly.**

**"Sure, come in, but don't mind my sister." the girl said happily**

**Erza and the others enter the house and to their surprise it was enormous on the inside. Happy flew in and immediately went in search of fish, because he scented some. Gray walked around only wearing his boxers and Natsu stared intently at Amaterasu's eyes.**

**"Ah, my name is Amaterasu, and my younger sister over there is Ami." she says as she points at a short haired girl that had blue eyes.**

**"Yo" Ami said putting a hand in the air in front of her shoulders**

* * *

**AAnnnyywhooo. I will give the rest of the character intro's in the next chapter, and i Hope you enjoyed this Fairy Tail story, mixed with more than one different category.**

**If you would like to give any help please do so. Thanks!**

**Amaterasu: Now now Okami, don't stay up too late making new chapters for the viewers, its bad for your health.**

**Okami: B-but i want to... It's sooo fun, and Amaterasu shouldn't you be in bed?**

**Amaterasu: uhhh...**

**Emerald: Okami, i'll put her to sleep. *Grabs Amaterasu and gives her a 10 second kiss* Okay, we're off to bed. See you guys next Chapter. *Winks***

**Okami: (And they're too shy to ask each other out...) **


End file.
